


Aware

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Rape/Non-con References, Sibling Incest, Slash, Torture, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not going to let Dean zone out for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aware

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at his brother's hand.

Sam’s hands wander down, sliding over flesh and denim to cup his brother’s ass, fingers flexing into tight muscle. Dean’s too weak to fight, but his body still reacts. The chains shift with each involuntary twitch and gasps escape his throat in counterpoint to their soft rattle.

Sam’s smile fades as he takes in Dean’s glazed eyes and slack face. He’s conscious, but unfocussed and that’s the last thing Sam wants his brother to be when he’s raped for the first time. He knits Dean’s bones together, takes away the pain. 

Awareness returns, then fear. 

Time for the next step.


End file.
